Damien
by Amnea Corr
Summary: Damien Lane, 10 år och Voldemorts son. I den här berättelsen får vi följa med i hans liv och det som hände innan. Helt klart läsvärd historia!
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

En man, lång, smal och blek stod i ett mörklagt rum med en brasa som enda ljuskälla.

"Catherine Andrews. Säger det namnet dig någonting?" frågade han en annan man som satt på golvet, böjd över något som såg ut som en kristallkula.

"Ja herre" svarade mannen. "Catherine Andrews, en kusin till min halvsyster eller nåt sånt"

"Många halvsyskon, inte sant" sa den långa bleka.

"Ja herre" sa mannen på golvet. "Två"

Mannen som stod upp gick runt mannen på golvet.

"Ställ dig upp, Cole"

Mannen som kallades Cole ställde sig omedelbart upp.

"Du vet att jag måste ha en arvtagare va? En som inte är en dödsätare, en som är bunden på ett annat sätt. Som man alltid kan lita på.

"Jag förstår vad du menar herre"

"Exakt vad?"

"En släkting. Barn?"

"Jag tror jag börjar bli gammal" sa den bleka med vad som skulle föreställa ett leende, som blottade hans spetsiga tänder. "Det skulle inte vara så dumt…"

"Men…"

"Avbryt mig inte! Du har varit här tillräckligt länge för att veta att här är det jag som bestämmer!" Mannen log inte längre, han var mycket arg, och de röda ögonen sköt blixtar.

"Även om du är min bror så är det jag som bestämmer!"

"Ja sir" sa Cole. Han var så rädd att han skakade. Han sjönk ner på knä. "Det ska inte hända igen, herre"

"Det hoppas jag verkligen inte" sa Voldemort, och ögonen sköt inte längre blixtar. "Du behöver bara lite tid på dig. Du skulle ha varit med när Lucius Malfoy anslöt sig. Det var rena Hogwarts här då."

"Hogwarts?" sa Cole frågande. "Herre?" tillade han.

"Oj, jag glömmer att du växt upp bland mugglare, imponerande utbildning du har förresten" sa Voldemort. "Den där skolan har till och med jag hört talas om, även fast det är en mugglarskola. Men åter till ämnet nu, vart var vi"

"Vad är Hogwarts, sir?" sa Cole försiktigt nyfiket.

"En trolldomsskola" sa Voldemort. "Rena cirkusen. Rektorn höll på och daddade med alla elever. Jag gick där."

"Gick du där?"

"Ja, vi har faktiskt en av deras gamla lärare här, Snape heter han. Men mer om dig nu, berätta allt"

"Sir…"

"Skippa allt det där nu, det tar vi senare. Nu pratar vi om dig. Berätta din historia"

"Allt?"

"Allt."

2


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2.

50 år tidigare…

En man gick genom staden. Han var lång och välbyggd, med kort svart hår och ett vackert ansikte. Han drog många beundrande blickar till sig. Det var lite ovanligt att se honom här, i dom fattiga kvarteren. Alla visste förstås vem han var. Det var Tom Dolder, en av stadens rikaste personer. Han svängde av på en tvärgata, läste något på en lapp och kollade på det närmaste huset. Det var utan tvekan det han hade letat efter. Han gick upp och ringde på dörren.

En ung kvinna med en bebis på armen öppnade.

"Är Mrs Cole inne?" frågade mannen. Barnet började skrika.

"Vänta så ska jag hämta henne" sa kvinnan och försökte trösta bebisen "Såja Tom… vill du sova? Du som inte brukar skrika… såja"

Mannen stod kvar i dörröppningen. Efter en stund kom en lite äldre kvinna in.

"Nämen Mr. Dolder! Så trevligt!"sa Mrs Cole."Inne på kontoret" tillade hon viskande.

Dolder följde efter henne in på kontoret och stängde dörren.

"Vad var det om?" frågade han irriterat.

"Jo…" sa hon tvekande.

"Vad?"

"Jag är gravid."

Dolder stirrade.

"Är det sant?"

"Med ditt barn."

Dolder stirrade på henne en sekund. Sen vände han tvärt om och rusade rasande ut ur huset.

Barnet föddes, det blev en pojke. Han fick namnen Arthur Tom Marvolo Cole (eftersom Mrs. Cole visste att hans bror hette Tom Marvolo) men han fick inte sin pappas namn. Han bodde på barnhemmet, men ingen fick någonsin veta vem som var hans far. Till det yttre var han lik sin mor, men på insidan var han som sin far.

Han hade levt ett normalt liv och hade aldrig funderat över syskon, utom sin mammas två barn. Men han hade alltid en konstig känsla av att vara ensam, fast han hade haft sina syskon och senare även några flickvänner.

Sen, för tre år sedan, när hans mamma hade dött och dom vände uppochner på hela hennes hus så hade Arthur hittat ett brev adresserat till honom. Där hade hon förklarat allt om hans far och även lite om pojken hon trodde var hans bror. Arthur hade fastnat för något i texten om den konstige lille pojken, och fast det inte stod mycket uppfattade han namnet. Han hade ägnat månader åt att forska om sin släkt, men han visste bara att hans far och farföräldrar hade dött på ett besynnerligt sätt för massor av år sen. Fram till för en vecka sen.

Han hade, som så många gånger förut besökt huset där dom hade dött. Då hade det kommit en besynnerlig man i konstiga kläder frågat vad han gjorde där. Han förklarade vem han var och vad han gjorde. Mannen han hade mött behövde inte lång tid på sig för att kolla upp om det var sant, och sen hade han ordnat ett möte med Mörkrets herre. Det mötet hade följt av ett till, och det här var det tredje mötet. Arthurs liv hade förändrats radikalt på bara en vecka, och han gillade det.

Mötet med Voldemort hade fått känslan att av ensamhet att försvinna, även om den här världen var helt ny för honom. Han visste vad Voldemort ville göra och vad han gjorde åt det. Han upptäckte också att Voldemort gillade honom, fast han var en mugglare. Han hade fått någon dryck som gjorde att han blev yngre. Arthur upptäckte också att han kunde göra något som måste vara magi. Voldemort hade fixat allt det här till honom, han var ju trots allt den största trollkarl som någonsin funnits. Nu höll Arthur på att studera "magi- och dödsätarkunskap" som hans lärare, en lång man med långt, flottigt hår kallade det. Där fick han lära sig magi såklart och även om hur dödsätarna fungerar. Läraren hette något med Snape. Snape var en konstig prick, men mycket lojal mot sin herre. När han var klar med studierna, eller i alla fall när han hade kommit så pass långt att han kunde dödsätarnas historia och kunde den viktigaste magin skulle han få sitt "mörkrets märke". Den dagen såg han mycket fram emot och han jobbade på mycket snabbt. Allt han ville var att få det där märket, och han gjorde stora framsteg.

"Intressant historia" sa Voldemort. "Men konstig, fast alla mugglare är ju konstiga. Har Snape lyckats lära dig något än?"

"Mycket, herre" sa Cole "Igår började han lära mig ocklumenering. Inte för att jag skulle använda det mot dig, herre, men ha sa att det var bra och kunna"

"Jag förstår… jag förstår… och nu får du ditt första uppdrag" sa han och flinade åt den förväntan som dök upp i Coles ansikte. "Jag vill att du hittar en lämplig mor åt mitt barn. Hon ska vara en duktig häxa och helst vara på vår sida. Du får hjälp av Lucius Malfoy… nej han är död. Du får hjälp av Fenrir Grårygg… nej han skulle bara göra henne till varulv. Du får ta hjälp av Draco Malfoy. Och se till att ni lyckas! Nu kan du gå. Stäng dörren efter dig."

Cole bugade och gick ut. Kvar i rummet stod Voldemort med ett hemskt leende på läpparna.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3.

11 år senare…

Damien, 10 år, satt på en stol i ett mörkt, kallt rum och studerade Avada Kadevra besvärjelsens tillvägagångssätt ur en tråkig bok. Han hade övat på det i flera år och hade svårt att koncentrera sig.

Han hade efter många års studier lärt sig allt som var värt att veta om svartkonst genom sin farbror, Arthur Cole, och en mossig gammal gumma som hette Joanne Flinch.

Damien suckade och försökte med förbannelsen igen. Han övade på en människa som var instängd i en bur i rummet han befann sig i. Han hade alltid samma människa, en smal, lång kvinna med tovigt ljust hår.

Första gången han skulle öva överfölls han av fruktan eftersom han fick veta vem kvinnan var. Victoria Lane, hans mamma. Men efter ett tag fick han veta att han inte fick sin examen förrän han lyckats döda henne med besvärjelsen, och långsamt förbyttes kärlek till hat. Varje gång han övade blottade han sina spetsiga tänder i ett hånleende och tänkte att en dag skulle han göra slut på henne för gott.

Den här gången kände han att något var annorlunda. Han lyfte blicken från boken och ställde sig upp. Han sa några ord och draperierna som hängde runt om buren flög upp. Victoria flög upp från golvet och tittade sorgset in i sonens hartfyllda blick, men sa inget. Damien stod en stund och njöt av makten han hade över henne. Sen började han koncentrera sig. Han tog ett stadigt grepp om trollstaven och andades in.

"AVADA KADEVRA!"

Ropet ljöd klart genom den kyliga luften och Damien pekade med trollstaven mot Victoria. En ström av grönt ljus bröt ut från Damiens trollstav, och han såg en sista skymt av hennes sorgsna ögon, innan de blev tomma och hon föll ihop på golvet.

Damien stod blickstilla ett tag innan han förstod vad han gjort.

Han var redo att ta sin examen.

Att möta sin far.

Damien log åt tanken och kände hur mycket han längtade till det mötet.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4.

Karl Flinch var en medelålders man med kraftig kroppsbyggnad och kort, svart hår som hade börjat bli grått. Han stod och tittade upp mot sin fina herrgård, Jaden Hill, medan han tänkte på vem som bodde där. Damien Lane. Lord Voldemorts egen son. Att det var han av alla dödsätare som hade fått den stora äran att uppfostra Damien gjorde honom mycket stolt, och varje gång han tänkte på pojken kom han att tänka på vilken utomordentlig ledare det en gång skulle bli av honom. Victoria Lane var en gång i tiden mänsklig ledare för varulvarna, och det krävs en duktig häxa för att kunna hålla dom i schack. Draco Malfoy och Arthur Cole hade tyckt att hon blev perfekt som mamma åt Voldemorts barn. Voldemort hade med hjälp av magi gjort så att hon blev gravid, och det gick även rykten om att han hade varit kär i henne.

De ryktena fanns bara bland lägre ställda dödsätare som inte visste att Mörkrets Herres enda svaghet var att han inte kunde känna kärlek till någon eller något. Självklart visste Karl det, en av få utvalda.

Karl hade själv inte hjälpt till med uppfostringen av Damien, den hade Severus Snape, Arthur Cole och Karls fru Joanne stått för, men Karl var officiellt ansvarig för pojkens säkerhet och hade omgärdat herrgården med starka besvärjelser och liknande. Om något hände pojken så skulle Karl gå en långsam och smärtfylld död till mötes.

Han mindes väl den eftermiddagen han hade fått uppdraget. Först tyckte han att det var konstigt att pojken hette Lane och inte Dolder eller Voldemort, men sen hade han fått klart för sig att Damien skulle gå på Hogwarts, och där var ju Voldemort inte precis ett bra efternamn. Pojken hade, efter månader av planer, anlänt till Jaden Hill i en liten korg med ett dussin av de främsta dödsätarna som vakt. Victoria hade kommit några dagar efter, fullt medveten om vilken roll hon skulle spela i pojkens uppfostran. De hade låst in henne i ett rum, ganska bekvämt, men också kallt. Ena väggen hade de tagit bort och ersatt med galler för att Damien skulle kunna träna.

Plötsligt brakade det till i huset. Karl blev rädd, eller kanske snarare förvånad. Han tittade upp mot huset och visste vad han skulle få se, mörkrets märke.

Mycket riktigt.

Han hade aldrig trott att Damien skulle klara det vid tio års ålder.

Uppdraget var slutfört.

Damien hade lärt sig allt han hade att lära ut.

Nu skulle hans far ta över.


	5. Sommarinfo

Hej! Nu har jag ett sommaruppehåll, så om ni hoppades på ett nytt kapitel får jag bara beklaga att jag har miljoner saker för mig just nu. Nästa del kommer förhoppningsvis om nån månad, men jag kan inte lova något


	6. Info

Hej! Vår dator har tyvärr kraschat! Det är därför jag inte har varit inne på ett halvår...eller nästan ett år! Så nu är allt jag skrivit borta! Jag kommer fortsätta att skriva på det som finns i datorn men jag hade skrivit mycket mer...så nu får jag börja om! Jag kommer att ta bort den här tråden men om ni vill kan ni lägga in en bevakning på mig, så att ni ser när jag har lagt ut den igen!

Hoppas det är ok!

/Amnea


End file.
